1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for dispensing carbonated beverages and fluids sensitive to oxidation. More particularly, the invention pertains to dispensers capable of retaining the "fizz" in carbonated beverages and of minimizing oxidation in fluids susceptible thereto, even after the contents are partially dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for receiving and dispensing fluids are well known in the art. Many designs have been developed for a multitude of functions.
For example, Putnam (U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,655) relates to a container for storing and dispensing fluids, e.g., carbonated beverages, which (with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2) consists of a rigid container 12 having a primary sealing assembly 20 and a secondary sealing assembly 26. The container 12 contains a bag 18 which is connected thereto at the top of container 12 in close proximity to the pouring end. The bag 18 contains the fluid and is connected to the rigid container at a centrally positioned point at its lower end. A slot 42 projects through opening 46 to close bag 18. The container 20 has a pressure equalizing aperture 60 which permits air to enter container 12. Although the container 20 is designed to retain the "fizz" of carbonated beverages, the operation of the primary and secondary sealing assemblies 20 and 26 is complex and the fabrication costs of these assemblies is prohibitive.
Numerous squeezable containers are known for storing and dispensing fluids. For example, Acres (U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,366) relates to a resilient housing 14 (FIGS. 1-5) having an orifice 18 within which a reclosing valve 30 is positioned. A resilient membrane 12 is affixed or adjoined to the interjoining margins of the bottom of housing 14. Fluid is dispensed from the Acres container by squeezing the non-rigid side walls of housing 14 to force fluid through a discharge orifice 19. As the presence is released from the side walls, air may be drawn through orifice 18 and reclosing valve 30 into housing 14 below membrane 12. However, as is readily apparent in the embodiment of FIG. 7, air is at least as likely to enter housing 14 above membrane 12 through discharge orifice 19 as through orifice 18. In the alternate embodiment of FIG. 6 (col. 2, lines 35-40), the bias of lips 23 to the closed position would prevent fluid from being dispensed from housing 14 without the exertion of pressure on the non-rigid side walls. Therefore, housing 14 is ill-suited and ineffective for retaining the "fizz" in carbonated beverages and dispensing beverages therefrom. Similar containers are disclosed by Mueller in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,837, Bouet in U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,289, and Butterfield in U.S. Pat. No. 863,260.
Another fluid container is taught by Wanke in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,657. With reference to FIGS. 1-7, Wanke shows a container having a plunger 44 hich maintains a follower bag 50 within an annular skirt 22 until fluid is dispensed from the container. The follower bag 50 is released by the plunger 44 and drawn downward by gravity until it rests on the fluid within the container. An open channel 49 communicates from follower bag 50 through pouring spout 40 and optionally through a one-way valve (not pictured) to the atmosphere. However, it is apparent that the Wanke container may not be stored on its side because pour spout 40 would thereby be unblocked (col. 5, lines 3-10), and that there is no positive closure for the fluid pouring spout. Thus, gases may readily communicate with the fluid within the container. Moreover, the undeployed portion of follower bag 50 is apt to block pour spout 40 when attempting to disperse fluid therethrough. A similar container is disclosed by Duerme in U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,797.